Chaos
by lynn-lee-lizz
Summary: Kind of a dark idea, set after the meeting with Dorothy. What is this dark cavern, and why is she here?
1. Chapter 1

_And instant of sharp pain before the numbness. The world was floods above and fire below._

The faces of those she has left spin around her, and she feels herself begin to fall, leaving them behind, forever lost to that world. As Elphaba falls, she feels herself begin to spin, faster and faster the farther she falls, as if she is part of the tornado that struck down her sister.

And then she lands, with a painful thud, sparing a thought to wonder at the shot of pain. Surely it is too much to expect someone to not only endure pain throughout life, but throughout whatever comes after, as well. It is a puzzling thought, but then Elphaba had never believed in Another World after life, and yet here she stood. Perhaps those vague ideas that had managed to form under her father's influence were wrong as well. Whatever the case, here she was.

Wherever here was, that is. Elphaba rose slowly to her knees, taking a moment to look around. The walls were dark, some kind of rough stone covered with what looked to be splashes of blood. The floor was plain dirt, slightly moist, and combined with the rough look of the walls, gave the impression of being in a cave. Only the ceiling, as smooth as any ceiling in the dormitories at Shiz, gave a different impression.

Elphaba was so immersed in studying her surroundings that the sound of a cackling laugh behind her caused her to jump and spin around. Behind her were a rough table, and an empty cradle. She saw no indication of anything living, but surely the sound had come from somewhere. But then again, who said the sound had come from a living creature? Elphaba had felt the pain of death, and surely this was a place of death, perhaps even death itself. Who was to say sound had to come from a living throat?

Throwing caution to the winds, for after all she was already dead, Elphaba walked towards the table, ignoring the cradle for the moment.

The table was set for one, yet even as she watched the table seemed to spin, giving the impression of many settings. Elphaba almost found herself drawn in, but dragged her attention away before she was lost to the mesmerizing power. She heard the laugh again, louder this time. It seemed to come from the cradle a few feet away. Ignoring the twinge of fear deep in her stomach, Elphaba walked towards it, wondering what she would find. But the cradle was empty, with just a small blanket bunched in the bottom.

Something about the blanket was familiar, and Elphaba hesitated a moment, then snatched it up. It was the blanket she had been wrapped in as a babe, faded and ripped rather than colorful as she remembered.

"You're life ended up much like that blanket" came a hoarse voice from behind her. Elphaba slowly turned, refusing to give in to the fear that was now flooding her system. Standing beside the table was an old woman, her face a mass of wrinkles, her form shrouded by a dark cape, not unlike the one Elphaba had worn. Something about the crone's face caused a shiver to run down Elphaba's spine. It almost seemed as if Elphaba was looking into the face of evil.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." Elphaba said, forcing herself to be calm. The old crone smiled slightly, seeming to change before Elphaba's eyes into a much younger woman. The change didn't bring any comfort however, for the cruelty of the features became more pronounced now that they were no longer hidden by the wrinkles. The eyes were especially chilling, jet black and devoid of any compassion or humanity.

"Come now, don't you? Your life was once full of promise, but then you threw it away, and faded, becoming torn by guilt and by grief." The voice had changed as well, no longer hoarse from age, but cold. Every word seemed to drop the temperature of the room. Elphaba found herself chilled to the bone, and something about the power in the voice froze her to the spot.

But she could still manage to speak. "Be that as it may, I lived my life as best I could manage. And now it seems my life has ended, and I have been brought here. Wherever this may be, and for whatever purpose."

The young woman's smile disappeared, and she slowly walked forward towards Elphaba. "As best you could? No, little broken one, you did not. You did not accomplish the task I had for you, and you didn't even manage to take the escape that would have brought you joy. Instead you struggled along, living in pain and misery."

"I don't understand what you're going on about. Speak clearly, not in riddles. What task did you have for me? I have never been here in my life." Elphaba was becoming angry, the heat of that anger driving away the chill of the room. But even as she spoke, she wondered at the wisdom of speaking so to the woman in front of her.

But the woman merely smiled again, walking closer and looking down towards the cradle they were both standing beside. Elphaba looked down and started slightly. Lying in the cradle was a child, green as sin, but without the teeth Elphaba had sported at the beginning of her life. The facial features were also less angular than Elphaba's. The child almost looked like Nessarose had as a baby, save for the coloring and arms.

"Such was the child that came to this cavern many years ago. But for my purposes, I couldn't send you into the world exactly like this. And so I gave you what you needed, and then gave you your intellect, so that you could choose your path. And yet you didn't take the escape I offered you. No one ever has, but I thought you might have seen it, might have turned from the sorrow. But no, you walked away, and so here you find yourself."

Elphaba tore her eyes away from the image of herself in front of her, fixing the strange woman next to her with the glare that had so often been on her face in life. The woman's features were once again the features of the crone, save for her eyes. The eyes were still the same cold pebbles as before.

"Speak no more riddles to me. I had enough of them in life, I see no reason to abide by them in life. What is this place? Who are you? And why am I here, why do you say I have been here before?"

The crone turned away, her shoulders slumping slightly. "I had hoped you would be different, but I see you're the same as every human who has been through this cavern. Very well, have it your way. I am Kumbricia, and this is the Cavern of Souls. You are here because you both failed to accomplish my goal for you, and failed to escape my grasp."

Elphaba felt as if she were rooted to the spot with fear. Kumbricia, the Kumbric Witch herself, the source of evil in the world, if the ancient texts were to be believed. A sinister smile crept across the witch's face, and her voice echoed from around the cavern, though her lips remained still.

_Kumbricia stirs the pot, and licks the ladle,_

_sets the table. Pours a glass of tears._

_Waits beside the ominous empty cradle._

_Waiting still. She can wait for years._

"Another riddle?" Elphaba managed to force out past the lump in her throat.

"No, not another riddle. Throughout the entire history of Oz, I have sat in the cavern, directing the lives of those who serve me. Giving them the power they need to accomplish my tasks, then waiting to see whether they escape, or serve. So far, no one has ever escaped my plans for them, but neither has anyone accomplished them."

Elphaba's fear was fading by the second, replaced by her need to understand. Kumbricia smiled slightly, as if sensing the change in her mood. "Perhaps not the same at all" she murmured, running her hand along Elphaba's cheek. Elphaba fought her revulsion, keeping still. Kumbricia's hand was cold, colder even than a corpse, colder than even ice. The slight smile came once more, before fading yet again.

"What escape are you speaking of?" was all that came to Elphaba's mind as she fought to stay still.

"The escape I offer to all of my pawns. The escape of joy, of happiness. Of a life of fulfillment, rather than of sorrow. For you, I speak of Glinda, the beauty I placed beside you. But you chose pain, chose the path of hardship, and so you not only chose for yourself, but for her as well."

In the midst of bristling at being called a pawn, Elphaba was suddenly remembering her time at Shiz, remembering how she had loved the blonde who shared her room, remembering how she had been unable to act on that love. All because she had to protest something, without making any changes. "But it needed to be protested" she whispered to herself. "It was a necessary cause, even if we managed to change nothing."

Kumbricia cackled again. "Changed nothing? Why, little broken bird, your protests changed the very fabric of Oz. Thanks to your actions, nothing will change."

"How is that a change?" Elphaba cried. "How can I have changed Oz if nothing will change?"

"Because you failed in the task I set you. Had you succeeded, much would have been accomplished, much would have changed. Instead, you have doomed the Animals of Oz to a live of slavery and contempt."

The thought of having failed so completely nearly broke Elphaba. "What task? What is the task you set me, the one I failed to accomplish?"

"War. Your task was to lead the Animals who were set to flock to your side, to overthrow the Wizard and plunge Oz into chaos such as it has never suffered."

"But how would that accomplish my goal of freeing the Animals from the tyranny of the Wizard?" Elphaba cried, not able to comprehend what Kumbricia was saying.

"Your goal? It wouldn't have accomplished your goal at all. It would have accomplished mine. Chaos is my goal, a total loss of coherency, throughout all of Oz. If one of my pawns can accomplish that, my goal will be served." Kumbricia turned and walked away from Elphaba, towards the cavern wall she had been studying when she first arrived. "Chaos" came the whisper from Kumbricia, a loving caress that hung in the air, seeming to brighten the very walls of the cavern for a moment.

"What purpose does chaos serve? Why should you crave something as empty and meaningless as a total lack of order?" Elphaba knew she had said too much at that moment, as Kumbricia turned slowly, her eyes turning from jet black to pure white.

"Chaos is not empty and meaningless to me. Chaos is everything, chaos is what I sprang from, fully formed, before the foundations of Oz were formed, and achieving chaos is my goal. In that moment, in the moment when life as those in Oz know it ceases to exist, I shall return to chaos, and my time here will be complete. And so, I seek it, constantly hoping one of you fallible mortals will be able to complete my task."

"But then why give us a choice? If you can control our lives so much, why not just control our choices? Why toy with us? Why offer escape at all? Why not just end it? And what will happen to Oz once chaos is released?"

"In order to release Chaos, the rules of Oz must be followed. And those rules demand a choice, or it isn't a human releasing chaos, it is my own doing. And I cannot bring about my own end. Don't expect to understand the rules constraining me, they are beyond you. Just know that you have failed me, and have failed Glinda, and the Animals. And because you have failed me, I shall tell you what would have happened had you chosen escape."


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba opened her mouth to ask what Kumbricia was talking about, but felt the words torn from her throat by a chill wind that swirled around the room. The wind seemed to steal the air from her lungs as well, and Elphaba felt her knees buckle, felt a sharp flash of pain as they connected with the rough stone floor. The lack of air started to make the room seem to swirl, and Elphaba closed her eyes in an attempt to avoid the dizziness the swirling room induced.

As suddenly as the wind had appeared, it disappeared, leaving Elphaba gasping for breath. As she gained control of her senses, she noticed the floor beneath her was no longer cold, rough stone. Instead, it seemed to be smoothly polished wood. Opening her eyes quickly, Elphaba was surprised to find herself in her old dorm room at Shiz, staring at a younger image of herself. From the small door on the side of the room she heard the muffled voice of Glinda, obviously preparing for an evening out with one of her friends, or a boy from whatever group she had been interested in at that time.

Feeling a chill breath on the back of her neck, Elphaba turned to see Kumbricia standing behind her. "Don't worry little pawn, they cannot see us. Or hear us, for that matter. This is the moment, the turning point, where you stood balanced between choosing joy or sorrow."

Elphaba was confused, and said as much. "How is this moment the turning point? Surely when I left her in the Emerald City, surely that was the moment, if any existed." Again, she forced herself to ignore the spike of anger being called a pawn caused in her. Anger would do her no good here. She had been angry enough in life, with both good reason, and without any reason at all.

Kumbricia smiled her sinister smile, as if she knew what was going through Elphaba's head, and put her hand on Elphaba's shoulder. At Elphaba's unconscious shiver of revulsion, the grin grew wider. Somehow, the touch seemed colder through the layers of her clothing than it had on her cheek.

"No, this is the only turning point offered. Your feet were already set on the path of sorrow that day in the Emerald City. Now watch, and understand."

Elphaba swallowed the retort she felt forming in her throat, turning her attention back to the younger version of herself. She recognized the book, one of the lengthy volumes about Munchkinland's beginnings that she had read in her first semester at Shiz. That meant she and Galinda, for it would have been before Dr. Dillamond's death, were still not friends.

That fact only added to Elphaba's confusion. How was this moment in time, a moment where the two girls weren't even friends, the moment she could have chosen joy, a life with Glinda? Surely it would have come later, after Galinda had become Glinda, after she had begun to realize her potential as a human, not just as a woman and a wife. Not here, when Galinda was more concerned with status and looks than with things that actually meant something.

As Elphaba stood there, the opening of the bathroom door distracted her from those thoughts. Galinda walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a blue dress that perfectly set off the blonde of her hair and the color of her skin. Elphaba remembered the dress, remembered how she had only worn it a few times before Crope and Tibbett had managed to ruin it by accident. Remembered how Galinda had avoided their group for nearly a month afterward.

But this time, Elphaba noticed something she hadn't before. As Glinda walked towards the door of their room, she walked with a definite limp, barely putting weight on her left leg. The girl on the bed didn't even look up from her book, not noticing the glance Galinda shot her way. But it was clearly evident from where Elphaba stood by the wall, and she wondered at it, wondered at the glance that clearly invited some sort of connection, some sort of friendship, just as she wondered at the limp.

"Now comes your choice" came the whisper from Kumbricia, and Elphaba tensed, not knowing what might come next. But all that happened was a stumble against the bedpost of her bed by the blonde, the corner of the post hitting just the spot on her leg that must have hurt the most.

"Sweet Oz!" came the cry from Galinda's lips as her leg buckled beneath her, her face going white with pain. Elphaba remembered this moment now, remembered how she had finally looked up from her book in surprise, carefully inquiring as to whether Galinda was all right. And the sharp exclamation that followed.

And indeed, there was the glance up, the careful question. But this time, at the "I'm quite all right Miss Elphaba, go back to whatever it is you're so engrossed in reading about", she watched herself gently save her place in the book and move to Galinda's side.

"Let me see, Miss Galinda. Perhaps there is something I can do to help" she said with a soft blush invading her cheeks. As she spoke, she reached out her hand, placing it softly on Galinda's thigh as if to find the bruise.

As her hand came in contact with the blonde, they both stopped, looking into each other's eyes for the space of a few heartbeats before looking away simultaneously. The flush in Elphaba's cheeks had deepened, matched and complimented by the rosy flush that had sprung suddenly to Galinda's. Elphaba sprang quickly to her feet, holding her hand out to Galinda, avoiding looking directly at her. Galinda studied the outstretched hand for a moment before taking it and rising to her feet.

"Well then Miss Galinda, if you're quite sure that you're all right, I will return to my reading now. I hope you have a pleasant night with your friends." There was a noticeable lack of scorn in the last sentence that seemed to give Galinda pause.

"Why, thank you Miss Elphaba, I certainly shall." The two girls stood there for a second, the tension between them so thick that it was nearly visible to Elphaba as she stood watching. After a moment, Galinda turned and moved quickly to the door, seeming to notice as she reached it the absence of her limp. With a surprised look on her face, she reached down and pressed gently along her thigh, then harder as she felt no pain.

Galinda then turned and looked over at Elphaba with a mixture of shock and wonder. But the green girl had gone back to her book, only a faint blush upon her cheeks paying testimony to the events that had just transpired. With a faint sigh, Galinda opened the door and walked out with a final glance over her shoulder.

Suddenly, the room faded away to be replaced by a sinister grey mist. Kumbricia walked, in an almost predatory fashion, slowly forward until she was in front of Elphaba. "And with that simple moment, you chose pain, suffering. You chose to turn away from escape, to inflict cruelty and pain not only upon yourself, but upon Galinda and everyone around you. Everyone you met, everyone you didn't meet. Every soul, throughout all of Oz, you doomed to a life of sorrow. All because you didn't recognize the path to sorrow."

Elphaba felt an unfamiliar rush of emotion, a flooding of tears to her eyes, and tried desperately to bring them back. But something inside of her, something that had been strained almost to breaking by the events of her life, broke at last, and the tears flooded down her cheeks, scalding with the expected fire.

Kumbricia laughed at the sight, seeming to grow brighter with every sharp jab of agony Elphaba experienced from the tears. By the time she managed to dry her eyes, her cheeks felt as if they had red hot pokers held to them, and Kumbricia was practically glowing.

Elphaba tried to flinch away as Kumbricia stepped closer, turning her head to avoid the touch of Kumbricia's hand. But Kumbricia was too fast for her, and Elphaba felt as if she would almost pass out from the pain, the iciness of the touch not soothing the fire, but seeming to make it worse.

Kumbricia's smile never faltered as she watched Elphaba jerk away from the agony. "Do you think that hurt, little broken one? You've only just began to feel pain."

Elphaba panted to herself, wondering how things could be worse, then realizing that Kumbricia had threatened not to show her when she had chose, but rather what would have happened if she had chosen joy.

Kumbricia seemed to see the realization on Elphaba's face. "Yes, this isn't over yet. You have yet to see what would have ultimately happened, what sadness you could have averted, what peace you could have brought to Oz. So now, little broken one, watch again. Watch, and understand your failure."


	3. Chapter 3

The cold wind began to swirl around Elphaba again, but this time she was more prepared, and managed to stay on her feet, although she was forced to close her eyes as the spinning threatened to cause her to throw up. When she managed to steady herself, she opened her eyes to find herself once again in her old dorm room, bent over her desk attempting to study. And sitting at the other desk was Galinda, a sight that had Elphaba staring for a moment. Ama Clutch was standing by the wardrobe hanging up several of Galinda's dresses.

The dresses caught Elphaba's eyes for a moment. They were much more subdued than she had ever seen Galinda wearing. The colors weren't as vibrant, although they were still bright, and the cuts of the dresses were more conservative than Elphaba remembered Galinda preferring. Add that to the intent studying, and the differences between the past Elphaba remembered was clear. Galinda had never studied that intently, not in all their time at Shiz, at least not that Elphaba had been there to see.

"Yes, things have changed already" Kumbricia hissed from behind Elphaba, as if she could read her mind. Perhaps she could. "And there is more to be changed. Watch, and suffer."

Elphaba turned back to the scene in front of her, the barely suppressed, sinister glee in Kumbricia's voice chilling her to the bone. Galinda looked up from the book she had been studying, stretching her arms above her head. "Elphaba, honestly, I'm still not entirely sure what you and Dr. Dillamond are looking for. This book seems to be very similar to what you're seeking, but couldn't say for sure."

Elphaba watched, vaguely surprised, even with all the things that had changed between reality and whatever this was, that Galinda was actually helping her with Dr. Dillamond's work. As she watched, Ama Clutch finished hanging the dresses and walked over to the bed as Elphaba stood up and walked over to Galinda. As Ama Clutch began to ready the room for bed, Elphaba read over Galinda's shoulder, growing more and more excited as she scanned page after page. As Ama Clutch walked over to the window to pull the drapes closed for the night, Elphaba began to mutter under her breath, slowly growing louder until she was nearly yelling. "This is it, this is what he's looking for, I'm almost sure of it! Galinda, you've found it!"

At the window, Ama Clutch paused, looking out. "Well, there's the lights on, Doctor Goat is at it again. Girls, if you've found something for the dear Doctor, I'll run you over to talk to him before he goes off to bed."

Elphaba grabbed the book off the desk before Ama Clutch had even finished her sentence, pulling Galinda to her feet and heading for the door. "Now girls, let me grab my scarf before we head out. I'll just be a minute."

Elphaba stopped, almost reluctantly, and turned to face Galinda. "This is it Galinda, this is the turning point! You've found the connection he's looking for! Do you know what this means?" she was nearly dancing with joy, more animated than Elphaba could remember ever being. Galinda stepped closer to Elphaba, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking up with a smile on her face.

"Elphie, I don't even know what it is exactly I've found, how can I know what it means? But if you say it's something amazing, then I trust you. You're one of the smartest, most amazing people I know." Galinda paused for a second before leaning forward and kissing Elphaba, leaning back after barely a second, a deep flush covering her cheeks. The two girls stood staring at each other for a moment before Ama Clutch walked back into the room, straightening her scarf.

"Well duckies, if you're ready to go, let's go see the old Goat before old Ama Clutch can't stay awake anymore. I haven't your youthful enthusiasm, you know!" Elphaba lifted the book in front of her, clasping it to her chest almost like a shield. She looked at Galinda for a moment, her mouth working as if she had something to say, then turned and walked towards the door, opening it and holding it open for Ama Clutch and Galinda.

Ama Clutch walked out first, still adjusting her scarf around her shoulders, and after a slight pause, Galinda walked towards the door as well. As she passed Elphaba, a hand moved from the book she was holding, and caught Galinda's. She held on for barely a second before letting to with a slight squeeze. That simple action was enough to cause both girls to blush again, then the door shut and they were gone, leaving Elphaba alone in the room with Kumbricia.

The room slowly faded, but didn't disappear completely. "Does that pain you; make you wish for a life of joy? Cause you to regret your life, regret your choices?" Elphaba refused to answer Kumbricia, refused to tell her how part of her wished that what she had just seen had been the truth. "I can tell it does, you can't hide from me. I am the one who sent you into the world; do you think there is any secret you can keep from me? You suffer, I can tell you do. And what's more, I know it's only the beginning."

With that, there was a quick swirl of the same cold wind, although not nearly as strong as the previous times Elphaba had experienced it. When it ended, they were standing in Dr. Dillamond's lab, watching as the two girls and Ama Clutch entered.

"Dr. Dillamond! Galinda has found something! I think it's what you've been looking for." Elphaba watched as the faces of the three transformed from joy to horror, watched as Grommetik raised the knife over the goat who was lying on the floor, looking up through eyes that watered in pain. As the knife arced down, Elphaba threw out her hand and Grommetik flew backwards, hitting the wall hard enough to crack his casing.

Both Elphaba's stood stunned, the younger standing frozen, looking at her hand with disbelief clearly written over her features. Galinda stood frozen as well, the look on her face one of shock and awe. Only Ama Clutch seemed to be able to act, rushing to Dr. Dillamond's side and kneeling down, checking to be sure he was all right. As she got to his side, he fainted, his head falling to the floor with a muffled thud that seemed to jerk Elphaba and Galinda out of their thoughts, sending them rushing over.

"Oh, how horrid! I'll fetch some water right away!" Galinda turned towards the door, letting out a soft shriek as she found her path blocked by Grommetik. Again Elphaba's hand shot out, this time reducing Grommetik to a pile of metal plates and gears where he stood, and again leaving the girls frozen. Galinda swayed slightly where she stood, as if she was going to faint, before pulling herself together and running from the room. Elphaba tore herself away from staring at the pile of what was now junk on the floor and turned her attention to Dr. Dillamond, feeling for a pulse and checking for any further injuries.

As that scene unfolded before them, things faded once more to the grey, indistinct surroundings from before. Elphaba didn't even try to hold back her tears this time, the thought that she had been responsible for Dr. Dillamond's death too much for her to bear. Kumbricia this time didn't wait for her tears to cease before pressing her fingertips lightly against the burns. The pain was more than Elphaba could bear, and she felt sure she would pass out from the agony. But instead, it seemed to grow worse, and she had no reprieve. "You can't escape the pain. Not here. Not where I say what happens, where I am in charge of the very foundations of Oz. And you failed me, failed to perform the task I had for you, and so I say there is no escape for you. You shall know exactly what you could have prevented, and I shall revel in your agony as you learn."


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies for the wait. I'm having some computer issues. Full details can be found here: .

Also, thank you all for the kind comments. I have no idea how to respond to them, but I have read them and do appreciate them. I usually post on Livejournal, and I find it easier to post and respond there. I know, I'm sort of backwards like that.

How long Elphaba stood there, tears pouring down her face like acid, she didn't know. Time had no meaning for her in the grey mist, the agony of her burns lasting barely a moment, and stretching for decades. All she knew was the pain, the acid of the tears coursing down her face, the icy pain of Kumbricia's touch, and the agony within her heart and mind. Eventually, Kumbricia stepped back, her hand moving from Elphaba's face to her shoulder, the icy touch there sending shivers down her spine, rather than jolts of agony along her nerves.

"Is the poor broken bird in pain?" Kumbricia's tone was mocking, the cruelty beneath her words clearly evident, even through the fog of pain. Elphaba forced herself to clear her face of any emotion, any sign of pain. She would not give Kumbricia that victory. Her defiance seemed merely to cause Kumbricia's smile to widen, a fact Elphaba noticed with apprehension. It seemed to Elphaba as if Kumbricia had sensed her rebellion, and welcomed the challenge of breaking her.

That thought caused Elphaba to tighten her resolve all the more. She refused to give in to this specter before her, refused to be broken by pain. It didn't matter that the pain she was suffering was far beyond any she had endured in life, even the sharp agony of death. It was still pain, and Elphaba could still fight it.

"There's more fight in you than I thought" Kumbricia noted with surprise. Elphaba flushed slightly before she controlled herself. It was as if the witch could read her thoughts, sense her rebellion. Kumbricia's smile widened again. "Of course I can read your thoughts. I formed you for the world; I gave you the tools you would need to gain your freedom or mine, or to seal your doom. I watched you go through life, watched you walk past the chances I gave you. I watched you miss your chance to fulfill your task, watched you choose the painful death that followed your failure. Every moment of your life I watched, and every moment before your life. You were my creature, my instrument. There is nothing about you that is hidden from me, no part of you that I do not know. I know your past, the past you could have had, and the future you turned away from. I know it all."

Something in Elphaba wanted to challenge that, but this world around her was proof of what Kumbricia had told her. She had never believed in another world, but here she was. And nothing that Kumbricia was showing her was beyond belief. There was a strange sort of familiarity to every moment in time Kumbricia showed Elphaba. It was as if something in her soul, for she was now a firm believer in the soul if not the faith of her father, had known this was possible. Had known what joy and peace had been within her grasp.

"Pity you couldn't recognize this in life, isn't it?" Kumbricia asked with a sneer. "Pity you passed up your only chance of freedom. Pity you doomed yourself to a life of pain, and Glinda with you. Pity your choice caused the death of the one being in all of Oz who could have given you what you needed to stop the Wizard. What pain you brought upon all of Oz, all because you were too lost in your own sense of hurt to notice what was offered you."

Elphaba had thought she could feel no worse about what had happened, what she had brought upon all of Oz, but with every word, she felt her stomach sink a little more. What was the point of her life, why had she struggled so hard to change anything? It had all come to naught.

As Kumbricia's smile grew even wider than before, the same strange glow surrounding her that Elphaba had noticed when she first reveled in her pain, Elphaba shook her mind free of such dark thinking. "I fought because even if nothing is changed, the fight needed to be fought. Just because I made no difference on the world, by your reckoning, doesn't mean the stand didn't need to be taken. You say you formed me for the world? I don't believe you. I believe that something else formed me, for whatever mistakes I made, I tried to act honorably. And there is nothing in you that speaks of honor."

As Elphaba finished speaking, she braced for an outburst from Kumbricia. She didn't flinch away, didn't cower, but after such an insult, she expected something to happen. And she would meet it. But Kumbricia just continued smiling, and Elphaba relaxed slightly.

"And who said I had any honor? Honor is for the stupid, for those who wish to serve, rather than those who wish to lead. In life, honor gets you killed. Or traps you beneath duty, another foolish concept. And why should I be bound by a mortal being's concept of what is right? I seek to destroy Oz as you know it, why would I want to accept any part of it? No, my pawn. Honor is not something I wish to have. And yet, you are my creature. I did form you for this world. But I was not your creator. That task fell to another, and there is only so much I can change; only so much I can take away. I gave you what I could, and left you to do the rest. And because of that sense of honor, that foolish concept you cling to, you failed in the task I set you."

Elphaba felt the words leave her mouth before she could stop them. "I acted as I did unwittingly, not knowing of your plan for me. But as I stand here now, whatever joy I passed up, I know that I would have done the same even if I had known of your plan. You are an evil spirit of the kind I never believed in, but I'm glad I stood in your way, even without believing. And I hope you rot in your cavern for eternity. You say I have failed, but you are the failure. And I have succeeded in doing what is right. And so my life was not a waste, whatever I failed to accomplish. Your life is the waste." As she finished speaking, Elphaba again braced for an outburst from Kumbricia. And this time, the expected outburst came.

Kumbricia seemed to grow in front of her eyes, until Elphaba had to crane her neck to look up at her. She also seemed to grow darker with every passing moment, pulling in all light until she was nothing more than a black void against their gray surroundings. "Foolish girl. For your failure you were already meant to suffer, but for your insolence and stupidity, you shall suffer even more. Your agony thus far will seem a pleasant dream once you have experienced what is in store for you."


End file.
